Daycares & Dilemmas
by AwesomesauceAuslly
Summary: A little bit of fun, a little bit of humor and a LOT of auslly! Don't forget to review ;)
1. Yeah Way

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I hope you like this one. :)**

**Ally's POV **

I sat on the counter, swinging my legs and twisting the phone cord around my finger.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease," I begged.

"Nooooooooooooo," he sang.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"Fine."

I smiled. "You were going to say yes anyway."

I could _hear_ him grin through the phone. "No way."

"Yeah way," I said.

"Technically, I didn't say yes, I said fine."

"Ally!" My Dad called from upstairs. "Get off the phone! It's a school night."

I glanced at the clock. It read 11 o'clock.

"I gotta go."

He chuckled. "You're just leaving because I proved you wrong!"

"No way."

"Yeah way."

**Austin's POV - The Next Day**

I glanced at Ally for the hundredth time. I couldn't get over how pretty she looked, her almond-colored curls bouncing as she walked, a little gold eyeshadow lighting up her chocolate eyes.

"What are you staring at?" She sniffed, turning to me.

"Uh," I stuttered. "That... tree."

She looked at the tree and raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"It's a palm tree. Since when did palm trees grow here?"

She stared at me. "We live in Miami."

Silence.

Then we burst out laughing. Ally laughed so much she had to lean against the tree.

"You're the world's worst liar," she concluded.

I admitted that I was.

We reached the store. A bunch of parents were inside, waiting. A bunch of five-year-old kids were running around, tripping over instruments and climbing the handrail.

"Oh, boy," Ally sighed.

"What did I let you drag me into this time?" I mumbled.

"Playtime," she answered. "That's what."


	2. Playtime

**Ally's POV**

I wrote up all the parents' phone numbers and pinned them on the bulletin board. They left, and we were left staring at eleven little kids' faces.

"Okay," Austin said. "Everyone upstairs, please."

The kids stared at him for a second, blank. Then they ran off in different directions, screaming.

"That worked," I joked. "You get the boys, I'll get the girls."

He nodded and ran after a red-headed boy who looked a lot like a mini Dez. He squealed as Austin picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

I spotted a blonde plait disappear into the toilet. I burst into the bathroom and grabbed her.

"Do you like paint?" She asked, giggling in my arms.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Good," she said, then put her arms over her head.

I was about to ask her why when I felt something cold and wet hit my head. First I thought it was raining indoors. Then I realized it was way thicker than water, and I got it. Paint.

She jumped out of my arms and ran, laughing. I looked up. A bunch of giggling girls were holding a now empty bucket.

I told myself to be grateful that they were already upstairs, and skipped up two steps at a time, covered in green glob.

**Austin's POV**

I thought I got it bad until I saw Ally. She was completely green, holding onto three kids per hand.

"What happened to you?" she muttered.

"I got crayoned," I explained. It was true. The cheeky little boys had dipped crayon's in Mr. Dawson's super glue and used me as a target. Now I was covered in sticky sticks of crayon.

"You look crazy," she stated.

"Says the girl covered in-"

She pressed a syrupy lime finger to my lips. "Don't say it."

I looked around the practice room, already turned upside down by eleven pairs of hands and feet. Eleven _loud_ pairs of hands and feet. "Now what?"

She looked at me. "We sing."


	3. Lullabies

**Ally's POV**

We tucked them up in their sleeping bags. Austin took the guitar from its usual spot beside the door, and we sat on the coffee table, facing two rows of multicolored cuteness. They watched us expectantly.

"What are we singing, again?" I whispered.

"Follow my lead," he whispered back. He started strumming the guitar, and turned to me.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey_

_You know, this could be something_," he sang, his voice as soft as melted butter.

I smiled, remembering the song from the movie we watched a few days ago.

'_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_," I sang.

Then we sang together, our two voices in sync. The afternoon light streaming through the window turned his hair into a golden halo.

_"So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one."_

**Austin's POV**

I looked deep into her eyes as I sang, my words having so much more meaning than I thought they would.

_"I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_." She grinned.

I stopped singing and watched her. She lit up the whole room when she sang.

_"Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing."_

My turn.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey!"_

She joined in.

"_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone._

_"And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_But I'll figure out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one."_

I turned to the five-year-olds, and sure enough, they were fast asleep, lost somewhere in their dreams.

I turned back to Ally, but she was gone. The practice room door was wide open.

"Austin!" She yelled. "We have a problem!"

A little girl woke up, her big gray eyes blinking sleepily. I patted her back to sleep and ran down the stairs.


	4. Lost

**Ally's POV**

I stared at the paper in shock.

"What?!" Austin burst out, after jumping down the stairs and over the counter. "What is it?"

I looked at him in horror. "There were thirteen kids. We're missing three kids!"

"Oh," he said, obviously relieved. "I thought something terrible had happened."

"This is terrible! My Dad's going to come home in an hour and see three empty sleeping bags, and I won't get the hundred dollars I totally earned, and I won't be able to go to the mall buy those awesome sand- "

I stopped because Austin had put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhhh," he murmured. "Listen."

I listened, and heard a few small cries coming from the grand piano. We rushed over. We lifted the lid and looked inside. A boy, probably younger than five, was in there, his thumb in his mouth. Austin picked him up. I closed the lid and turned to the boy. He had blond hair and brown eyes.

"He looks just like you," I said.

"I know. We're both pretty darn adorable."

I ignored him and rolled my eyes, though the inside of my head was going "yes-yes-oh-yeah-totally-oh-my-gosh-agreed."

"Hu did dis to u ya wittle pwumpkini?" I lisped to the boy.

"He's four, Ally, not mental," Austin stated. The boy blinked.

"Fine," I sighed. "Any idea who left you in the grand piano, little guy?"

"Judy and Wes," he mumbled. "They're at the Shack."

I grabbed my keys. "Then that's where we're going."

"Woah, Ally," Austin said, pulling me back. "Forgetting something?" He pointed upstairs.

"It'll only take a second. They're all fast asleep, anyway," I reassured him. At that very second, a girl started crying upstairs. "Well, most of them, anyway."

**Austin's POV**

I ran upstairs and found the girl, who had brown hair and brown eyes and looked exactly like Ally.

"She looks exactly like you," I said in awe.

"I know," she mocked. "We're both pretty dang adorable."

I laughed, but the inside of my head was going "yes-yes-oh-yeah-totally-darn-it-agreed."

We strapped them into a double stroller that actually belonged to a set of twins upstairs and ran like crazy to the Shack. Inside, two nine-year-olds were sitting at a table at the back, but a few tables in front of them sat...

Mr. Dawson.

Ally yelped a little when she saw him, but we managed to stay unnoticed.

"How are we gonna get past your dad?" I whispered.

"One word," she whispered back. "Disguise."

She ran over to the nearest stand and grabbed a hat and glasses. I did the same. We walked into the cafe as casually as possible as you can with shades and two fussy toddlers.

The lady at the counter eyed us suspiciously. "Aren't you two a little young to be parents?"

We both turned red. Ally murmured something about being babysitters and walked over to the table. I followed, my head down. Mr. Dawson was too busy eating to notice.

"What the heck were you thinking?" Ally hissed, sitting in between the boy and the girl.

"You're not my mom," the girl sniffed, turning away.

"You could've been kidnapped or something," I snapped. "Or you could've fell in a hole-"

"I hope you fall in a hole," Judy said, and Wes started giggling.

"He doesn't say much, does he?" Ally said, eyeing Wes.

"No. Unlike some people. Some green, crayon-covered people."

Wes burst into another fit of giggling. I looked at Ally. She looked back at me.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, grinning.

"Yup," she said.

So a few minutes later we had tied up Judy and Wes into the twin stroller using the string I had in my pocket. They started yelling, but I recorded their screams with my phone, and after threatening to show their mums, they shut up. We ran to Sonic Boom and found all the kids in front of the TV, watching Barney. Ally shuddered.

"Creepy," she muttered, watching the purple dinosaur dance with his friends.

Judy and Wes got just as caught up in the TV show as the rest of the five-year-olds, and mini me and Ally fell asleep as soon as their little heads hit the floor.

"Awwww," she cooed, looking at them. "You know, I wouldn't mind having a kid of my own one day."

"Yeah," I agreed, smiling at her. "Me neither."


	5. No Reason

Ally's POV

An hour later, the parents arrived and took the kids with them. My dad came back and payed me the hundred bucks he promised me.

"Thanks again, Ally," he said, eyeing all the bills today had brought in. He gave me a hug and tousled Austin's hair. "You're a good kid, Austin."

I laughed as he went upstairs.

"I think your dad still thinks I'm ten," Austin chuckled.

"Even better. He won't mind if I spend more time with you," I said, smiling. He blushed. "Look, Austin, I didn't earn this money myself. You did too. Forget the sandals. Let's go do something special."

He smiled. "Okay. But..."

My heart skipped a beat.

"I want to ask you."

Phew. "Why?"

"Because it's manlier. And I wanna see that smile," he said.

"Okay."

So I stood behind the counter. He went outside and came in again, grinning. "Hello, Ally Dawson."

"Hello, Austin Monica Moon."

He walked behind the counter, stood next to me and got down on one knee.

"Will you please accompany me to dinner tonight?"

My heart beat faster, even though this was planned.

"I accept."

He stood up... and kissed me. My heart was probably going to burst out of my chest.

"Mmm. Tasty."

Austin's POV

We looked over. Judy was holding a phone, its camera in our direction.

Ally buried her head in my shirt. Her arms were still around my neck. "Why are you still here?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"I live across the street, remember?"

Ally groaned.

"I'll send this to your dad unless you take me with you. I'm really hungry."

"Sure," I said. "But you have to sit at a different table."

Judy crossed her arms. "Why?"

I looked over at Ally. A smile had already begun forming on her lips.

"No reason."


End file.
